


What Are You Doing With A Fool Like Me

by Marittimo



Series: Joe Cocker [2]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Joe Cocker, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: Michael struggled to grasp the idea of being worthy of love.David had been the best thing that ever happened to him. He had changed his world completely.What had he done for David? How come his lover still put up with him?~It saddened David to think that Michael could ever feel unworthy. Had he not reassured him enough?Had all the nights spent together not been enough to make Michael realize how much he loved him?If someone should feel unworthy, it was him.
Relationships: David/Insecurities, David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys), Michael Emerson/Insecurities
Series: Joe Cocker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683562
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	What Are You Doing With A Fool Like Me

David hang from the cave ceiling waiting for the night to come.

While it was true that vampires couldn't move until the sun set, it didn't mean that they were always unconscious.  
It was common for David to hang awake and unable to move for entire days. Guess that made him the vampiric version of an insomniac.

Lost in his paralysis, David heard a bike approaching and smiled.  
Micheal was finally there.

Michael. His fledgling, his lover, his _mate_.

Michael's arrival meant the sun was almost set, and in a short while his brothers would wake and he'd finally be able to move again.

David listened to Michael's steps as the brunette approached them.  
Being a half vampire, Michael could move effortlessly even in a pitch-black room; David thought he'd probably be able to walk around the sunken hotel even as a human given how much time he spent in there with them.  
With _him_.

Michael had started dating the head vampire shortly after they first met.  
It had been _love at first fight_ , as the rest of the pack liked to call it.

Michael had had a difficult time accepting his lover's vampiric nature, and David had had a hard time understanding his mate's refusal to kill and turn.

But it didn't matter anymore. They overcame the obstacles of their relationship. They were happy now, they had each other.

~

When Michael had finished lighting the cave, he sat on the old couch and looked up at his packmates.  
His gaze lingered on David, _his_ David, and he sighed, thinking about how lucky he was to have him.

His mind went back to a song he now realized he had never fully grasped the meaning of until he met the vampire.

Without thinking, he started humming the tune and sang.

_Sometimes I watch you_  
_As you're sleeping_  
_And I can't believe_  
_You're really here with me_

If a year ago, someone had told Michael he'd find the love of his life, and it'd be a _male vampire,_ Michael would have laughed.  
It would have sounded unbelievable, and not only because of the supernatural factor.  
Michael struggled to grasp the idea of being worthy of love

_I've got to pinch myself_  
_To make sure that I'm not dreaming_  
_Oh, something this good_  
_How could it happen to me_

It wasn't fake modesty, Michael really struggled to understand what David could possibly see in him.  
David was perfect. A fearless leader.

And what was Michael?  
A halfling too scared to turn.

_I've never been the kind_  
_That's lucky before_  
_But my life changed when_  
_You walked through my door_  
_Now I'm more lucky than_  
_I ever dreamed I would be_

Whatever convinced David, Michael was glad for it. David had been the best thing that ever happened to him. He had changed his world completely.  
What had _he_ done for David? How come his lover still put up with him?

_What are you doing with a fool like me?_  
_You could've found someone better_  
_Who's a better one than me_

Michael was thinking about Marko. The curly blond idolized David and was ever loyal to him.  
Sure a more fitting mate than Michael could ever dream of being.

Marko would never have rejected David because he was afraid of him.  
Marko wouldn't have purposely injured or attacked him.

Marko wouldn't have refused to be turned.

_Could've had anybody, I just don't see_  
_What are you doing, what are you doing_  
_With a fool like me?_

David hung motionless, moved by his lover's deep voice.  
He could feel the raw emotion in it, and it saddened him to think that Michael could ever feel unworthy.  
Had David not reassured him enough?

Had all the nights spent together not been enough to make Michael realize how much he loved him?

If someone should feel unworthy, it was him.  
Possessive, paranoid, manipulative.  
Unlovable.

 _Undeserving_.

Despite being paralyzed, David could still speak and, quietly, started singing along to the melody. 

_I know loving me ain't easy_  
_Seems like I never say_  
_The things I ought to say_

It hadn't always been easy for David to admit his feelings to himself, let alone confessing them.  
He'd never been one for romantic declarations, and learning how to speak his love had been a challenge, but one he'd been willing to face for his mate.

_It's like I'm never there_  
_When you need me_  
_Sometimes you turn to me_  
_And I just turn away_

Their first month together hadn't been easy.  
David had tried to convince Michael to feed, but the brunette had refused.

As some sick punishment, David had decided to distance himself from his mate just as Michael struggled the most to contain his hunger.  
It had been the worst decision he ever made, but at least after that David had learned to accept his lover's choice.

_I'm just a dreamer_  
_With my head in the clouds_  
_You should walk away_  
_But still you stay around_  
_I gave you rain_  
_But rainbow's all you see_

Despite all of David's anger and possessive behavior, not once had Michael given up on them.

_What are you doing with a fool like me?_  
_You could've had someone better_  
_Who's a better one than me_

Of course David was thinking about Star.  
Star was devoted to Michael in a way that David never could be. She was the one who had helped him controlling his bloodlust during the times in which David had isolated himself from the brunette.

She had been there and she wasn't a killer, she was _human,_ just like him.

And still, Michael chose him over Star.

_Could've had anybody, I just don't see_  
_What are you doing, what are you doing_  
_With a fool like me?_

Michael wondered if David really thought he couldn't hear him sing.

Being a half had his limitation, but his senses had been heightened enough for him to be able to catch David's deep, beautiful voice. He swore, in another life David would have been a singer.

_Stand by me through_  
_All the ups and downs_  
_I'll never know_

Michael thought how difficult he had made his lover's life.

David thought how much easier it'd be for Michael if he'd never met him.

They both thought how much worse their own life would be without each other.

_What are you doing with a fool like me?_  
_You could've found someone better_  
_Who's a better one than me_

_Could've had anybody, I just don't see_  
_What are you doing, what are you doing_  
_With a fool like me?_

Somewhere in the middle of their impromptu duet, the sun had finally set and David glid down right into his lovers welcoming arms.  
Michael had seen him moving and had been waiting for his lover to finally come down.

Lost in their hug, they both realized that despite their insecurities, they would never leave each other.

Their kiss was passionate and fierce, both of them leaning into each other, needing to feel the other's reassuring presence.  
Up on the ceiling, the rest of the pack looked down at them, hanging quietly and proud, trying hard not to spoil their moment.

_What are you doing with a fool like me?_  
_You could've had anybody_  
_I just don't see, what are you doing_  
_What are you doing with a fool like me?_


End file.
